The Abandoned Rin and a New Relationship
by EvilLittleHanyou
Summary: What would happen if Sesshomaru abandoned Rin and met up with someone you wouldn't expect.
1. The Abandonment and a New Friend

The Abandoned Rin and A New Relationship.

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Inuyasha.

Chapter 1: The Abandonment and a New Friend

"Wait Mi'Lord," said Jaken after his master. "Shouldn't we wait for Rin to wake up?"

"No, she has just been a pain in the ass," said an angry Sesshomaru. "We should just keep moving before she wakes up."

Later that day

"Sesshomaru," yelled an exasperated Rin. Where are you.

Somewhere in Kaede's village

"I can't believe how long it's been since Naraku has been destroyed," said a very happy Kagome.

"Yeah, it's nice not having him around" said Miroku and Sango in unison.

"We can finally relax with the ones we love" said Inuyasha hugging Kagome.

Somewhere in the Inuyasha Forest there was a little girl wandering around searching for someone.

"Hi" said a voice from behind the girl. "Wanna be friends" said the voice.

She turned around to see no one there. She turned around and screamed. She fainted knew who the person was. It was…….

Hahahahahahahahahaha Cliffy

You'll find out who it is in the next chappy.


	2. What Happened and a Kiss

What Happened and a Kiss

Rin woke up not knowing where she was. She looked at her surroundings to try and get her bearings. She tried to remember what happened earlier, but couldn't. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Shippo the little kitsune that hangs with Inuyasha and Kagome. She stood up and hugged him. Now it was Shippo's turn to be confused. He did not know why she was hugging him, but he just hugged her back.

"Are you okay" he asked. I sure hope she's alright Shippo thought.

"Yes, I'm fine" she said.

"Rin why are you by yourself," Shippo asked her.

"Oh I never told anyone yet" she said.

"It's just that I was so comfortable thinking Sesshomaru would always be with me, but when I woke up today he wasn't there" she said.

"He abandoned you" Shippo asked worry evident in his voice. "How could he leave a beautiful girl like you behind," Shippo asked still worried for Rin's sake.

"You think I'm beautiful," she asked with stars in her eyes.

"Yes, you are too beautiful to be left behind," said Shippo. "I promise that I won't ever leave you behind," said Shippo lovingly. "Rin get on my back so we can head back to Kaede's village," said shippo with a smile on his face.

Rin was hesitant at first, but she eventually got on. Rin wondered why he was being so nice. Rin decided to think about that later and fell asleep. Shippo was running as fast as he could. He stopped for a few minutes and thought Rin looks so peaceful when she sleeps. He eventually started running towards Kaede's village again. Shippo eventually got sleepy and decided it was a good idea to set up camp.

The Next Day

Shippo woke up to find that Rin was still sleeping so he decided to take a bath. So he searched for a hot spring. He found one and stripped. Although back at camp Rin just woke up from her slumber. She looked around and didn't see Shippo. Rin started to cry thinking Shippo abandoned her. While she was crying she didn't notice that Shippo was standing behind her. Shippo bent down and hugged Rin.

"Why are you crying?" Shippo asked.

Rin turned around to see Shippo. She started crying into his chest. She didn't answer she just sat there and cried. At first Shippo was shocked but he just hugged her. He pulled her into his lap. She just wrapped her arms around him. He then consoled her for the next few minutes.

"You still didn't answer me" he said.

She lifted her head and said "I thought you abandoned me."

"Rin I told you that I would never do that to you" he said bringing her closer to him.

They just sat there for hours. How could he prove he wouldn't abandon her? He thought while she cried. As much as he wanted her to stop crying he knew she wouldn't. He started to stand up, but Rin pulled him back down. He was ripped away from his thoughts when she said "Shippo prove that you won't eve leave me." He then kept repeating what she said inside his head. Then Shippo felt a new feeling. He knew he liked Rin, but this was more. Could it be love he thought?

"Rin" he said.

"Yes" she answered.

"You said I have to prove I would never leave you right" he asked.

All she did was nod. He leaned his face closer to hers. She started to lean towards him. They kept leaning forward until their lips met in a soft kiss. It seemed to last forever, but it was only a minute.

"Rin I love you" he said.

Rin just sat there looking shocked. She didn't know what to say except "I love you too."

"Come on Rin we got to get to Kaede's village Kagome is probably worried about me" he said.

Rin got on Shippo's back. Shippo started to run at a steady pace. When he was sure that she was safe he started to run faster. It was late afternoon when they arrived. Shippo didn't want to wake Rin so he went into Kaede's hut and asked her if it was alright if he put Rin in the back so she could sleep. Shippo then asked Kaede where Kagome and Inuyasha were. She didn't know. So Shippo went out to go find them. He went to their hut and found them playing with their baby. Inuyasha and Kagome turned around when they heard someone enter.

"Hey mom and dad" he said.

"Shippo where have you been" asked Inuyasha.

"Dad I'm 16 I should have some freedom shouldn't I" he asked. "Is it okay if I were to have a friend sleepover" he asked.

"Sure" said Kagome. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Wait here I'll go get her" he said as he left the hut and went to Kaede's hut. He picked up Rin and carried her bridal style. He then ran back to his families hut. When he walked in Inuyasha yelled at him. Kagome smacked Inuyasha because Rin was sleeping. Shippo went into his room and placed Rin on his bed.

"Why is she here" asked an angry Inuyasha. "And where is Sesshomaru."

"He abandoned her" said Shippo.

That Night

Shippo walked into his room. He found Rin still on his bed. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

Well hope you liked my second chapter and I hope you will like my third


	3. A Day in Kagome's Time

A Day in Kagome's Time

Shippo woke up to see that Rin wasn't there. He got up and found her talking with Kagome.

"Hey whats going on" he asked.

"We were thinking about taking a trip to my time" said Kagome.

"Cool who's going" he asked.

"Just Inuyasha, Rin, you, and me" she said.

"When are we leaving" he asked.

"After breakfast" she said.

Shippo sat down at the table and started eating. He noticed that Inuyasha was eating his usual breakfast ramen.

At The Well

"Everyone ready" Kagome asked.

Everyone just nodded. At the same time everyone jumped in. They watched as the blue light covered them. Then before they knew it they were in Kagome's time. Inuyasha jumped out of the well holding Kagome bridal style. Shippo jumped out holding Rin the same way. Inuyasha saw Souta and said "hey kid." Souta ran outside and jumped on Inuyasha. Shippo put Rin down.

"Well where do you guys want to go" Kagome asked.

"Well we have to go to the mall cause Rin needs different clothes" said Shippo.

"You're right Shippo" said Kagome. "Well what are we waiting for lets go."

Kagome asked Souta where mom was. He said she went to Florida and I'm going to camp. Perfect, Kagome thought now we can stay here even longer.

Kagome went inside and grabbed her credit card. Then everybody got in the car and they went to the mall.

At The Mall

"Hey sis can you tell Shippo to stop growling at me" Souta asked.

Kagome then looked at Shippo.

"Shippo why are you growling at Souta" she asked.

"Because he keeps looking at Rin" he said.

"Why would you care if he looked at her" Inuyasha asked.

"Wait here you guys" said Kagome as she told Rin to follow her.

"What is this about" Rin asked.

"Rin may I see your neck" Kagome asked.

Rin lifted her hair and Kagome saw why Shippo was growling at Souta.

"Rin Shippo has courted you" Kagome said.

"Courted" asked Rin.

"Rin do you know what a date is" Kagome asked.

Rin only nodded her head.

"Well that's what you and Shippo are doing except in the demon way" Kagome said.

Rin and Kagome walked back to the guys. They saw that Shippo and Souta were still fighting. Kagome decided to break it up. Kagome smacked both Shippo and Souta. She also smacked Inuyasha for not trying to stop the boys.

"Inuyasha why didn't you try to stop them" asked an irritated Kagome. "Souta I suggest you stop checking out Rin or Shippo might kill you" said Kagome.

They were at the mall for a while. They walked around the mall for a little over an hour. After they were done they went to the parking lot and went home. When they got home they watched a movie. The name was Resident Evil Apocalypse. Rin got scared and Shippo said it would be alright. Shippo hugged Rin and said it wasn't real. After the movie they went to bed. Shippo and Rin were in separate rooms. Souta got up and went to Rin's room. He went into Rin's room and layed down next to her. He then started to kiss her. Riin tried to push away but couldn't. Souta just kept kissing her. He was about to try to take her clothes off when Shippo ran into the room.

"Let go of her" said Shippo.

"Why should I" said Souta.

"Cause she's mine" said Shippo as his eyes began to glow red.

Souta tried to run away but Shippo was too quick. Shippo slashed at Souta with his claws. Souta got hit in the chest and was bleeding very badly. Souta at that point was very scared. Shippo let Souta live.

The Next Morning

Shippo woke up to find he was in the same bed as Rin. Shippo didn't want to wake Rin. Shippo went into the kitchen. Shippo saw Kagome who shot a death glare at him. Shippo sat down and asked what's wrong. Kagome looked at him and asked why did you try to kill Souta? Shippo looked at her and said he forced himself on my Rin. Kagome looked at him and asked what do you mean your Rin? Shippo stared at her and said I mean my Rin.

"I thought you only courted her" said Kagome.

"Yes, I did but she will soon be my mate" said Shippo.

Just then Rin walked into the room. They both looked at her. Shippo looked at her in awe and said "good morning beautiful." Rin blushed and said "good morning."

"Mom can Rin and I go out for a day by ourselves" Shippo asked.

Kagome thought about it for a minute and said "of course you can."

Well that's the 3rd chapter I hope you liked it well you'll have to wait for the 4th chapter


	4. A Day to Themselves

A Day to Themselves

"Thanks mom," said Shippo as he walked out the door with Rin.

Shippo then looked at Rin.

"What's the matter," he asked.

"Oh nothing," she said.

Shippo then had a worried look on his face. A whole day to the two of them Shippo thought.

"Where do you want to go," he asked.

Rin looked at him and said "Let go to the fair."

Shippo just smiled and nodded. Shippo started to run. Rin was trying to catch up. Then Shippo stopped and picked her up bridal style and ran to the fair. When they got there they went on all the rides first. Then they ate and then they played games. When they were done they had about seven-teen stuffed animals. After they left the fair they went back to Kagome's house. When they got there they noticed that Souta was no where to be found. They looked at a clock and saw that it was midnight. We were out for seven hours Shippo thought. When they walked into the kitchen they saw that Kagome sitting at the table.

"So did you have a good time," she asked.

All they did was nod.

"What's that you got there," she asked.

"Oh, these are the stuffed animals we won," Shippo said.

Kagome couldn't believe they won that many. When they were done talking a sleepy hanyou came in and hugged Kagome. Kagome just smiled. Then Kagome got up and walked upstairs with Inuyasha following.


End file.
